新聞:幕後花絮-Oct2006
Hello, and welcome to another exciting Behind the Scenes article. It's October already, and Diango and his fairies are beginning to wonder where the year has gone. In order to make enough toys ready for Christmas, Diango's shipped in as many raw materials as he can, including some of the wood from the haunted forest around Draynor Manor. What trouble can be caused by a few confused poltergeists? Will you be able to clean out the haunted workshop? Pick up your ghost-busting gear later on this month, and you might even earn yourself a spooky reward in this year's Halloween update. Also in October, Player-Owned Houses will get their first update since launch, with the all new costume room! Build magic wardrobes and treasure chests, and free up some space in the bank! Players will be able to store all their favourite random event costumes, special treasure trail outfits and even some of the odd little toys they've picked up on your travels over the years. More information will follow later this month. As well as all of your funky costumes, the POH addition will also be able to store one of our other releases this month... the awe inspiring 「Capes of Achievement」. Yes, players who have reached the awesome status of having level 99 in a skill or completing all of the released quests will soon earn the right to wear a special cape. Each cape - one for each skill plus one for the quests - will be available in mono-colour or with a trim. Each cape also comes with its own special (and unique) animation, as well as a slight boost to its associated stat. The capes themselves look stunning, and will complement the outfits of even the flashiest adventurers. Players will also be able to explore the next level to the strange dungeon in Seers' Village this month, with the launch of Elemental Workshop Part 2. A new book has turned up talking about the mysteries of the 「Elemental Helm」. What puzzles await? Only those with a logical mind should find out... Also this month, we see the next batch of our NPC improvements. After the dragons, giants and demons got the full treatment last month, a few of our other beasts got jealous and joined the queue to the Makeover Mage's patented 「upgrade-a-race-o-matic」. What will the bears, rats and bats look like after he (or she) has woven her (or his) magic? Well, you'll be able to find out sooner than you think, because we're releasing a range of wallpapers to support this interesting project. More to come soon! My Arm is tired. He's tried planting spades and even dwarves, but nothing seems to be working. Clearly My Arm doesn't know enough about what the humans call 「farming」. Confused? You will be when you're asked to accompany trolls across the map in search of the fabled goutweed. Where will My Arm take you next? Find out later this month! The Knowledge Base gets some serious updates later this month, with the next round of Area Guides, a new postbag, and of course, the players' artwork gallery. With some other small improvements like new desert goats and a new potion, you'll always find something new to do in October!